Virizion's Story
by Kirbygirl1013
Summary: This is a story. A story of a pokemon who's life get's changed forever. A story of a pokemon falling in love. A story of Virizion. minus the bad summary, this story has so many genres. cant name them all. :ON HOLD:
1. Chapter 1

**You know what I planned on doing today? Make another Multi-chapter! But it's based on something SLIGHTLY different. It's still in the pokemon category, though. I hope you like it!**

* * *

Virizion, the grassland pokemon, is a pokemon who stands out from all the other female legendary pokemon. You can easily tell she's beyond any female pokemon in a million ways.

First off, her personality.

She has a quiet and independent lifestyle, when she's not trying to save lives of millions of others of pokemon.

She also has an amazing way of fighting. Nothing like the ordinary. The way she manages speed so well, helps evade her opponent's powerful attacks. Using the sharpened antlers that grow on the side of her head as swords, she can kill anything or anyone on impact.

She's so graceful yet, so deadly.

But something so powerful, ALWAYS, has a soft side.

And it's true; she's a hopeless romantic…

Virizion falls for the simplest romantic gestures. She keeps a HUGE bush of red roses nearby where she lives. (The color of red signifies love) and she has an eye and heart set on one of her teammates.

But this is no biography.

Nope!

This is a story. **Virizion's** story, and it starts right now.

* * *

_**oOo Virizion's story oOo**_

_Chapter 1_

Virizion stared up at the starry night sky. Thinking of everything that has happened in her life.

Being separated at birth…

Meeting new pokemon…

Becoming the fighter she is because of her noble leader…

Rescuing thousands of pokemon from the forest fire disaster that happened a long time ago…

Became a foster mother…

Meating the other legendries…

Life wasn't simple for her at all. But it sure has been slow lately. Having no action, or social meetings occurring at all, makes life more…

_Boring_.

But sometimes, one pokemon from one of the other leagues would come and visit her. Because, that young pokemon looks up to her as a role model.

That young pokemon goes by the name of Shaymin. She usually visits in her sky form, like now.

Virizion didn't notice the young pokemon walk up to her and nudge her.

"Miss Virizion?" Shaymin said in a light, delicate, and feminine voice.

Virizion turned her head to the small pokemon. "Oh Shaymin, hi."

Shaymin looked at Virizion with a tired look on her face. "Miss Virizion, can I please sleep here with you? It's too noisy back where I live, and many things have been happening lately, I just cant get enough sleep."

Virizion thought for a moment, then nodded her head. "Sure Shaymin."

Shaymin's face lit up. "Thank you, Miss Virizion."

Shaymin curled up right next to Virizion and fell asleep. Trying to ignore the fact that it was 20 degrees at that moment.

Virizion sighed as she looked back up at the sky, and resumed her thoughts.

Never knowing her parents…

Almost dying one time, because of starvation and sadness…

Falling in love…

That one thought stopped her.

"Falling in love…" she whispered to herself.

Virizion sighed then closed her eyes.

Cobalion, her crush…

She smiled and blushed at the thought of him.

Her leader…

The one she fell hopelessly in love with.

But she never showed any hint of it, or ever will.

That's the thing with Virizion. She keeps her secrets **well **hidden.

So well hidden in fact, even great Arceus **himself **cant figure any secret of hers out.

Virizion opened her eyes again, having them stare directly at the full moon that partially lit the area.

She sighed admiringly.

At the moon,

And her first love.

* * *

**Yeah it's pretty short for a FIRST chapter. But it's still a first chapter sooooo…**

**REVIEW I NEED ADVICE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahh Vocaloid, you and making me do another story of this! Ahh, who cares? I love Vocaloid!**

**All I want to say is enjoy the story and remember to review…**

**So… yeah!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_Chapter 2_

The next morning was pretty peaceful, and lazy. Until a Lilligant came rushing in to Virizion's, so called "home".

"VIRIZION!"

Virizion shot straight up and looked at the panicking Lilligant.

"Miss… *huff* Virizion *huff* Siiiii…"

The exhausted Lilligant passed out right in front of Virizion. Virizion looked down at the fainting Lilligant, just noticing the burn marks on her.

"What are you trying to say lilli'?"

With the last bit of energy she had, the lilligant muttered out one last sentence.

"I-it's… Simisear…"

The lilligant fainted.

"Mother of Arceus."

Virizion looked down at Shaymin, who just woke up and saw the unconscious lilligant right in front of them.

"Miss Virizion?"

Virizion looked down at Shaymin, who had her innocent look on her face.

"Now, before you say what you think out loud, I have to go beat up a fire type to save the forest- again!"

Shaymin nodded her head and watched as Virizion started off. But she didn't know what to do.

"Miss Virizion,"

Virizion turned her head to Shaymin.

"What is it Shaymin?"

"What do you want me to do? I mean, there's a partly conscious Lilligant right in front of me? I just can't leave her here?"

Virizion rolled her eyes.

"I don't know, give her some Oran berries."

"But what if you don't come back?"  
Virizion turned to Shaymin, and then lightly gulped.

"Then tell Cobalion… I **love **him."

Shaymin tilted her head.

"Yes Ma'am, but what does Cobalion have to do with anything?"

Shaymin saw that Virizion was gone.

Why would she tell her that?

* * *

"WHY DID I TELL SHAYMIN THAT!"

Virizion sprinted towards the cracking fire in the branches to stop the pokemon causing this.

"GREAT, NOW SOMEONE KNOWS MY SECRET! And if I know secrets well, they spread as fast as fire,"

She was interrupted when a flaming flamethrower attack fired towards her, fortunately just missing her. She looked at the bushes that got hit instantly burst into the fireball of orange fire.

"And soon will become un-tamable."

She rushed to the area where the attack came from, and got ready for a tough-to-beat battle.

She saw an insanely enraged Simisear, throwing a tantrum.

"STOP!"

The fire monkey stopped for a moment. And glared at Virizion.

"What do you want?"

Virizion returned the glare.

"_**I**_ want _**you**_ to stop acting like a Freaking baby!"

Simisear clenched his hands into fists.

"Oh! OH! If you think _**I'M**_ the baby, would a baby do something like _**THIS!**_"

He threw a really hard punch at Virizion's face.

A direct hit.

The blow sent her tumbling a few feet back, Right next to the burning bushes. Fortunately, not getting burned.

Simisear crouched down to her level then smirked.

"Time to finish you off."

He was about to unleash his final attack, two voices were heard.

"VIRIZION!"

"MISS VIRIZION NO!"

The two pokemon jumped out in front of her. She was surprised on who they were.

"Sh-Shaymin? C-C-Cobalion?"

That's the only thing she saw, before she blacked out.

* * *

**It's really late I should go to sleep now. I hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I really like how this story is coming out so far! So more chapters! Yay! ENJOY!**

* * *

_Chapter 3_

Virizion slowly woke up in a cavern.

"H-hello?"

She looked around her to see that Shaymin was right in front of her.

"Sh-Shaymin?"

Shaymin's eyes widened.

"Ah! M-mister Cobalion! She's awake!"

Shaymin sprinted off round the corner.

Virizion looked at the surroundings. They seamed quite familiar.

She tried to stand up and fallow Shaymin, but she just wound up stumbling and falling down again.

"I'm telling you she's awake!"

"Are you sure she's awake?"

"Mister Cobalion…"

"Shaymin…"

"I know, I know. But I'm SERIOUS! She's awake."

"Are you sure?"

"UGH! How long will it take you to believe me?"

"Quite a while…"

Virizion slowly crawled closer to the area that Shaymin was in.

"H-H-Hello?"

The two pokemon turned around to see Virizion struggling to move. They rushed over to her.

"See! I **told **you she was awake."

"You don't need to rub it in, ya' know."

Virizion looked up at the two, who are now lightly arguing right at the moment. Virizion tried to stand up, but she fell back down screaming in pain, getting the others attention.

"Miss Virizion!"

Shaymin ran next to her and nuzzled her to see if she was okay.

"Are you okay?"

Virizion nodded and smiled.

"But, what happened to the others?"

Shaymin and Cobalion looked at Virizion, at eachother, back at her, and then sighed.

"We don't know for sure because the fire's still raging out side. But we managed to find safety."

"And we won't be able to leave for a while because of it. Oh, and Virizion?"

Virizion turned her head to Shaymin.

"Yes?"

Shaymin got close to Virizion and whispered,

"Don't worry your secret's safe with me."

* * *

_One month later…_

After at least 30 days of recovery, it was time for Virizion to go home. But it was a moment of terror for her. Because she was scared of the wreckage, and how it would affect her. Shaymin promised she will come to comfort her and Cobalion too because…

Well…

Shaymin forced him to…

They walked through the burnt forest. Shaymin and Cobalion making sure that Virizion doesn't fall over.

"I-I don't know if I'll ever actually 'return' home."

Shaymin looked at her.

"Yes you will."

Virizion felt a tear rush past her check.

"No I won't."

They kept walking through the burnt down forest. But then Virizion realized something.

**The roses!**

Virizion dashed ahead kicking up the ash that was left on the ground.

"MISS VIRIZION! WAIT!"

She ignored Shaymin's call and kept sprinting ahead, letting numerous tears fall from her face.

* * *

She arrived at the, what used to be rose bush to see that it was burnt. Like everything else in the forest.

She ran towards the bush, but she tripped and fell over right in front it. Her tears soaking the ground.

Shaymin and Cobalion finally caught up to her, and noticed she was crying. Shaymin walked up to her.

"What happened?"

Virizion sniffed as she let more tears trinkle down her face.

"I-it's gone. M-my roses, all gone."

Shaymin looked at the rose bush for a moment then saw something that made her eyes widened.

"Miss Virizion! Look!"

Virizion opened her eyes and saw a rose starting to blossom in the middle of the bush. Her eyes widened.

"Oh my Arceus…"

As the red rose started to blossom through the gray area, tears flooded Virizion's eyes. But this time, they were happy tears.

"I-It's so beautiful."

Virizion smiled then she looked at Shaymin, who giggled then smiled. They both looked at Cobalion.

Virizion thought for a moment.

She thought about the 2 things that mainly mattered most in her life…

Cobalion and her un-dyeing love for him…

* * *

**YESH I AM DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! This actually took me all day to do write. It's because I cant stop playing with my hair! MY FREAKING HAIR!**

**Anyways, Did you like it?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Now this is the moment that I, and some others, have been waiting for.**

**THE.**

**FREAKING.**

**ROMANCE.**

**STARTS.**

**RIGHT.**

**NOW.**

**FREAKING.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_Chapter 4_

It's the middle of the night when Virizion woke up. But this time it's for a different reason. Because, she was desperate to confess her love to Cobalion. And she was ready to accept any response.

She sat outside of his cave and stared into the water of the river that flowed near the entrance.

'_Come on Virizion. BE AWOMEN! Yeah, your home burnt down and you're forced to live with him! But I can't stand one more day with out saying those three words to him.'_

Virizion looked from the reflection to the sky. Still thinking.

'_If I had another chance to talk to him, then I request from Arceus I want it to be __**now**__!'_

"Oh, hello Virizion."

Virizion stood up and turned around enough to see who it was.

It was Cobalion.

Virizion's eyes widened in surprise.

'_HOLY CRAP THAT ACTUALLY WORKED!'_

Virizion turned back to the position she was in before and sat back down.

"Why are you up at this time of… Night?"

Cobalion walked up next to Virizion and sat down next to her.

"Oh, this is the time of day when I inspiringly stare into the sky, as if I'm thinking of something that actually makes sense."

Virizion looked down and lightly blushed. She slowly slid down into a laying down position letting one of her hooves rest on the cold, flowing water.

Cobalion stared at her as she gave out a long, depressing sigh.

He turned to her and lowered his head to her level.

"I know how hard it is to have all of these things, happening at once. But can't you just handle them, normally?"

Virizion sighed.

"I don't think I can. I mean, there's so much going on, and there's so much images that I just cant sort out in my mind."

"Like?"

"Being separated at birth, almost dying of a broken heart, other things…"

Virizion felt a tear run down her check. She moved her eyes and saw Cobalion. Who nodded to tell her it's okay to continue.

Virizion closed her eyes and sighed.

"Well I do remember the time I first time I met you; a-and the others of course. I mean we had great adventures. But then, one day I realized I was in l-''

Virizion stopped herself from finishing her sentence. Yes, she did want to tell him that she loved him, but not **NOW**!

Cobalion glared at her.

"Go on…"

Virizion tried her best to hide her blush, which is nearly impossible to hide because she just put her self in a situation that she can't pull herself out of easily.

She squeezed her eyes shut and gritted her teeth.

"I realized I was in love with you…"

Her voice was very muffled and silent. She stood up and turned to Cobalion who looked back at her.

"What did you say?

Virizion looked away from him for a moment, and closing her eyes again. Then she turned her head back to him slightly opening her eyes. Seeing his eyes stare right into hers.

She snapped her eyes shut again for a moment letting one more tear fall off her face.

She opened her eyes after the tear hit the ground, managing to lock eyes with him.

"Cobalion, it's you."

"What?"

"I love you."

* * *

**Now to make some of you hate me, (I just wanted to see reactions) I'm going to end the chapter HERE!**

**…**

**You like?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay first off, part of the chapter will be a flash back. And I also re- wrote chapter 5 because the plot made no sense so right now I'm going to tell the plot of the chapter in order without too many spoilers.**

***Authors note**

***Cobalion says something**

***cheesy, sad, yet heartwarming flash back**

***back to reality**

***FLUFF!**

***end of chapter/author's note**

**And also two more things. First of I'd love to announce that I HAZ POKEMON BLACK 2! And that's one of the reasons of a major lack in productivity, that and school. Second of all, I noticed that many of you got pissed off because of my cut off on the previous chapter. I really think I'm getting better at cliff hangers (YES!) that means my stories will slightly get better. In a way I can't explain…**

**ANYWAYS ENJOY THE MODIFIED CHAPTER!**

* * *

_Chapter 5_

"WHAT" was the first word to escape Cobalion's mouth, making Virizion stare straight to the ground, with tears falling like waterfalls.

* * *

_An unexplainable amount of years ago_

_Virizion, only as a fawn, was sprinting as fast as she could through a narrow pathway in the forest. She was looking for her parents who were kidnapped about 5 hours ago._

"_MOMMY! DADDY!" she called, her voice was full of panic and worry. _

_She then heard some voices from the other side of the bushes and shrubs. The voices of people talking, or planning something. _

_She crawled through the bushes to see what was happening, and what she saw broke her heart._

_The humans here holding guns, large guns. And they were loading them with some of the most powerful gunpowder and silver bullets. And there she saw them, just off in the distance, tied up with rope and twine, was her parents._

_She kept as still as possible and kept on watching._

_After a group of people stop planning two of them walked up to her parents. They got on one knee and aimed their guns at them. Then the unexplainable happened._

_A few gunshots happened, making her parents cold, and dead._

_Tears flooded her eyes as she witnessed her now dead parents fall to the ground. She backed away, crawling out of the bushes. She looked at the bushes for a moment, right before she took off, running for her life._

_She ran for hours, which slowly turned to days, which slowly turned to weeks. She ran off non stop, not resting for anything._

_And after a solid month, by the time she reached a lake she stopped running. She fell over in complete weakness. She was Ill, starving, tired, sad, __**dyeing. **_

_She let tears flow out of her eyes, she had nothing else to do but to lay there and wait for her fate to be sealed._

_Consciousness was slipping away from her, very slowly._

_And after a while, she blacked out._

* * *

_Virizion slowly was regaining consciousness. She slowly opened her eyes. Her vision at first was blurry, but after a while, her vision cleared out, reveling a figure looking at her._

_She flinched in surprise once she noticed him. But that's all she could do because she couldn't stand up in her very weak state she was in._

"_Thank Arceus you're alright." He said, nudging a few berries towards her._

_Virizion's eyes locked with his at the moment._

_Virizion weakly smiled. "Thanks." Her voice sounded weak._

_She stared at the berries for a moment before attempting to nibble each of the berries. She began to regain her strength with every bite._

* * *

_After an hour she was back on her feet._

_She walked over to the Pokémon who helped her out; he seamed to be waiting for her._

"_Well look who's back on their feet." He said with a small smile on his face._

_Virizion blushed. "Well if it weren't for you I would have been dead. Thanks for that." She smiled. "Umm, what's your name by the way?" _

_The Pokémon looked at her. "My name is Cobalion" he said with confidence and pride._

"_My name is Virizion." Virizion replied._ _"Why are you out here by your self Cobalion?"_

"_Well, i didn't come here alone." Cobalion responded he turned to another Pokémon who was curled up and asleep. "You see my friend, Terrakion, and I were looking for someone to help us survive, since our parents are dead and no other Pokémon would help us."_

_Virizion's eyes widened. "Your parents died too?"_

_Cobalion looked down at the ground. "Yeah, they were brutally murdered by these guys in weird outfits. And it was a short time after I was born." He sighed depressingly before he looked back up at her. "Anyways you should get going. Before something terrible happens."_

_Virizion stood there for a moment. 'I can't head back.' she thought. 'I might be killed by those monsters that killed my parents, and I also don't know where I am. Maybe I should join this guy and his friend. He seems nice, and kind of cute.' _

"_Wait." Virizion called out, getting Cobalion's attention. "Do you mind if I go with you? I have nothing else to do, and I also don't know where I am."_

"_I don't mind at all really." He replied. "I'm just glad to have somebody else who's suffering the same pain as me. But we'll find a way to get back at them for killing our parents. Right?"_

_Virizion smiled as she nodded. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."_

* * *

Virizion kept crying, she really put herself in a position she didn't want to be in. and it was not a life or death situation, it was a relationship situation. And it was because her confession that she told Cobalion. And so far the reaction was a big fat: WHAT!?

Virizion turned towards the cave's entrance and started to walk towards it. "I-I-I'm s-s-so s-s-s-sorry." She stuttered as she slowly walked to the cave, her head pointed downwards.

"Virizion. Wait." Cobalion said, with a firm voice. Virizion stopped and turned around. Cobalion walked up to her.

Then the next thing he did shocked her.

They were literally face to face. But that didn't slow down Cobalion, not even a tiny bit.

With his light blush growing darker, he moved his head closer to hers, suddenly connecting lips together.

A wave of surprise pulsed through Virizion's body as his lips met hers.

Honestly, she thought he was going to turn her down. But now she's thanking Arceus that never happened.

Virizion's blush grew darker as she closed her eyes slowly, and returned the kiss.

More tears flowed out of her eyes. But they weren't of pain and sadness, they were of joy and completeness.

After thousands of years of trying did she melt the "metal Coating" that surrounded his heart releasing all of his emotions that nobody realized he had? Maybe…

* * *

After a short amount of time, they separated. Cobalion, for the first time in a long time, smiled at her as he told her something in a calming voice. "Virizion, when I first saw you, you know when you were unconscious, I saw something in you that I couldn't see in others, A heart and soul that beamed with confidence and bravery. And grace that nobody else contained. I just couldn't tell anyone or else nobody would take me seriously. That's why I always saved my emotions for last. But because of you, I learned emotion is an amazing and beautiful thing. But not as amazing as beautiful as you."

The moonlight reflected in Virizion's eyes as she listened to every word he said. But the last words he said, really made her eyes sparkle.

"Virizion, I really care about you. I-I-I love you."

Virizion smiled after he said that. But then it quickly faded as she felt a freezing cold breeze blow by her body, making her shiver. Cobalion immediately took notice then walked next to virizion, trying to make her warmer.

"I'd think it would be a good idea if we go inside." He whispered.

* * *

***eyes sparkle* OMG IT'S DONE! AFTER +1000 WORDS IT'S DONE! I've known how much it bothers some people that some chapters are WAYYY too short. And to make up my lack of productivty, I give you a LONG CHAPTER! CROWN ME QUEEN! **

**I believe that this chapter was a complete masterpiece! Why? It's because I almost cried up in the process of writing the freaking flashback! (Even though there was slight OOC)**

**Wait I just realized, the flashback could have been the reasons the Muskedeers hated humans and how they even became a group. *gasps* that explains so much!**

**Anyways LOOK AT MY IMPROVEMENT! And REVIEW ON MY IMPROVEMENT!**


	6. Chapter 6

**KG1013: Okay, back to story. But I had a good idea; I'm going to tell the flashback from Cobalion's perspective at the begining. (Even though it's **_**Virizion's story**_**.) **

**Victini: *sarcastically* I wonder why…**

**KG1013: Do you want me to go there? Do you want me to post your feelings towards a purple bug like legendary on Facebook?**

**Victini: *blushes* N-no.**

**KG1013: Good. Now SHUT UP and get back to your cell!**

…

**Anyways enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

_Chapter 6_

_Cobalion was walking along side with his new friend, Terrakion, by a pond in the middle of a mysterious forest._

"_Do you know where we are?" Terrakion asked. The two stopped walking._

"_No." Cobalion said in response. "But where ever we are, we'll be safe from __them__."_

_Terrakion nodded in agreement. He knew what Cobalion was saying when he referred to them. They only met up a short while ago, and the already teamed up and plan on a way to get back at the men and women who killed both of their parents. _

_His trail of thought was thrown off when a smell hit his nose. He took off running, having Cobalion follow him._

_After a bit of running, they both stopped right in front of a Pokémon, little did they know it was Virizion. _

_Cobalion stared at the Pokémon for a moment, but then that moment grew longer, and longer until Terrakion started to laugh like a psychotic Patrat._

"_Looks like someone has a crush." He sung between gasps. _

_A huge burst of red exploded across Cobalion's face. "I DO NOT!" He lied, stealing another glance at the figure._

"_Liar." Terrakion smugly said._

"_Who are you, Reshiram?" Cobalion asked._

"_Uhm… no but I can tell that you're lying."_

"_I'M NOT LYING!"_

"_Yes you are…"_

"_I'M NOT!"_

"_Liar…"_

"_I'M NOT A LIAR!"_

"_What ever." Terrakion finally gave in. he walked over to a pile of dead grass. "I'm going to hit the hay, I think you should too. Or just stare at the female who's been out cold for the next 6 hours, either way, It's perfectly fine with me." He said before he quickly said liar one more time, making Cobalion growl._

_Cobalion watched Terrakion fall asleep. 'I wonder why I teamed up with this guy. Out of all other Pokémon.' He thought to himself. He turned to the Pokémon that was unconscious on the pure green grassy grounds. 'She looks so peaceful.' He thought as he walked over to her slowly. Through his eyes, he thought she was one of Arceus's angles._

"_What am I thinking about?" He said to himself, shaking the thought from his head. His eyes remained on the slender feminine figure for a moment before he noticed the Oran berry tree right behind her. Then an idea fell into place._

* * *

**About three weeks later **

"Shaymin?" Virizion said in a serious yet worried tone of voice.

She was calling for Shaymin who was, yes, still there. "Yes, what is it?" she replied. Virizion sighed. "Do you mind if we just go outside for a moment? We need to talk." She asked.

Shaymin nodded. "Sure." She followed Virizion outside of the cave.

"What do you want to talk about Miss Virizion? Is it important?" Shaymin tilted her head.

Virizion lightly blushed and turned to her. "You know Cobalion and I are mates now correct?"

"Uhm… wait WHAT!?" Shaymin shouted. "Y-Y-Y-Y-you confessed!? A-and he LIKES you b-back!?"

Virizion sighed. "Yes and yes. Anyways-"

"Oh my gosh! I'm soooo happy for you!" She interrupted.

Virizion's blush grew slightly darker. "T-thanks Shaymin."

Shaymin interrupted again. "What will the others think about you hooking up with him? OH MY GOSH I DON'T KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN!"

"Shaymin, I'm being serious here-"

"Arceus will call all of the legendaries to a council meeting, JUST to get approval of the relationship! And don't we recall the last time we needed to do that!"

Virizion sighed. She absolutely hated when Shaymin sprung into one of her gossip modes. She's like 12 after all. "Shaymin…"

"I **STILL **couldn't believe Darkrai and Cresselia got together!" Shaymin interrupted AGAIN. "Yes I know it was like; three years ago, but still… What the heck!"

"Shaymin, that's not important at the point…"

"And don't get me started on Victini's crush!"

"**FOR ARCEUS' SAKE SHAYMIN! I'M PREGNATE!" **Virizion finally snapped, with a dark blush now covering her face.

Shaymin's eyes widened in supprise. "Say what?!"

* * *

**Okay first a flashback from Cobalion's side, Then back to reality THREE WEEKS LATER. What's wrong with me!? *sobs in corner*.**

**(I love you Shaymin. love you so much right now.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sweet mother of god, do I have a short rant for you!**

**When I wrote chapter 6 my brain went limp in inspiration and the end was just *BLARRRRG!*, so I decided to take it down and planned to re-write it. But somebody commented on that chapter AFTER I took it down so I just HAD TO put the original back up. Okay so I don't know how that comment got there, but my conclusion is that: the internet is so glitch-ey I could flip a table. *sobs***

**I'm also kind of glad that this story now has a little over 1000 views (if only YouTube was like that.) I know it's a small number for REALLY awesome writers, but for an amateur, it made me very happy. (Honestly, I had doubts for this story. But you guys proved me wrong… so thanks for that!)**

**Anyways I love the positive Reviews and feedback, thank you. Just thank you. **

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

_Chapter 7_

Shaymin stared at Virizion with a wide eyed and surprised expression painted onto her face. "Y-Y-You are having… A-a baby?"

Virizion looked down and blushed. "Y-yes." She stuttered out, praying she wouldn't go into ranting mode again. She noticed Shaymin frozen with her shocked expression on her face. "Uhm… Shaymin?" she asked lowering her head at Shaymin's level. "Are you okay?"

Shaymin nodded. "Oh I'm fine." she said. Then she shook her head. "I'm just horrified that Arceus will take you to the slaughter house if word gets too far out."

Virizion lightly sighed. She knew Shaymin was being over dramatic, she did it quite often. But she did have a point. What will happen if Arceus found out? She knew that a Council meeting, but what would come after words? Would she die? Would her, soon to be child be killed as soon as possible? Only time could tell…

"Miss Virizion?" Shaymin had finally calmed down. "Did you tell Mister Cobalion? About the baby?"

Virizion felt a lump in her throat. She hadn't told Cobalion yet! But she only discovered that a few nights after they became mates. She hadn't told him a single word about the child.

"N-No…" she choked out, swallowing the lump in her throat. "No I haven't. I-I should go tell him now huh?"

Shaymin nodded. "Defanately."

* * *

Virizion peeked her head around the corner of the cave. She saw Cobalion, conversing with Terrakion and Keldeo. She slowly approached the group.

"C-Cobalion, can we please talk?" She asked shyly, trying not to create too much suspicion.

"Uhm… sure get over here." He said as a response. Virizion slowly walked over next to Cobalion, sitting down next to him. She quickly kissed his cheek, making him blush, and Terrakion and keldeo laugh under their breath.

"So it looks like I was right all along. Am I correct?" Terrakion said sending a smirk to Cobalion. Cobalion rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Terrakion." He said bitterly to him. He then turned his head to Virizion. "So, what do you need to talk about?"

Virizion lightly blushed. "Actually, it's more of an announcement." There was a long pause between the four. She sighed. "I'm pregnant."

Cobalion's eyes widened and his blush increased. "WHAT!?" He shouted. Terrakion tried to hold back the urge to laugh. "WOW COBALION. JUST, WOW." He shouted. Keldeo glared at Terrakion. "Shut up Terrakion. I for one am happy that Virizion and Cobalion are having a child. And besides…" he looked up from Terrakion to Virizion and Cobalion. His eyes sparkled. "I'M GOING TO HAVE A SIBBLING! I WON'T BE AN ONLY CHILD ANYMORE!"

Cobalion tuned his head to Virizion only to see her crying. He nuzzled her. "Why the teary face, my precious grass gem?"

Virizion tried see through her teary eyes. "The baby." She started. "He or She will be here **extremely **soon, and I-I'm; I'm scared."

"There's nothing to be scared of Virizion. Keldeo, Terrakion and I will make sure it'll go smoothly." He promised. He then turned his head to Terrakion. "Right Terrakion?"

Terrakion sighed. "There won't be any promises."

Virizion lightly giggled at his sarcasm. "Yeah that makes me feel REALLY confortable Terrakion."

* * *

That night seemed to be a peaceful one so far.

Virizion, Cobalion, Shaymin, Keldeo, and Terrakion slept in the same area. All was peaceful, that was until Virizion woke up.

A horrible pain made her wake up.

The baby was coming, and she needed to get somewhere peaceful. And fast.

She made her way outside of the cave. She wondered over to the nearest tree and laid down, and begin to endure the process of birth.

Through the pain and suffering, Memories of this exact area began to come back. Some were neutral, some were horrible, some were good, and one particular memory, one that recently happened made her life change forever. Her first kiss from her first love, Cobalion. And now, thanks to him, another special Memory is going to be made in this area. The memory of giving birth of her firstborn child.

After one last Blood-curtailing cry, her pain subsided. The child was here.

A tear of joy and relief rushed past her face, as she collapsed of exhaustion.

* * *

_**THE BIRTH OF AN OC!**_

**Ta da! Chapter 7 done!**

**Please, please, I know there are moments to go "aww" over in this chapter. Because I took an extra dose of cheesy pills today.**

**Anyways save your fangirling/fanboying for the reviews. Please.**

**And don't flame or I'll send Cobia after you. (SPOILER ALERT!)**


End file.
